The present invention relates to a board-to-board electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector for signal transmission between different circuit boards.
A conventional board-to-board electrical connector is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 84203014. Referring to FIG. 1, the electrical connector has an insulative housing 2 and a plurality of terminals 1 received in passageways 20 formed in the housing 2. A soldering portion 11 is formed at an end of each terminal 1 for being soldered to a circuit board 3 and securing the electrical connector thereon. A contacting portion 12 is formed on an opposite end of the terminal 1. A fixing portion 10 is formed on the terminal 1 proximate the soldering portion 11 for engaging with the insulative housing 2 and securing the terminal 1 in the corresponding passageway 20. A bottom portion of the passageway 20 receives the soldering portion 11 of the terminal 1 whereby the soldering portion is parallel to the circuit board 3. When soldering the electrical connector to the circuit board 3, molten solder may enter the housing 2 through the passageways 20 allowing solder flux to wick up the terminals 1 possibly leading to a short circuit being formed between the terminals 1. In the conventional design, the fixing portion 10 is distanced from the contacting portion 12, and the terminal 1 may easily buckle when an insertion force is exerted thereon for inserting the terminal 1 into the housing 12.